Tales from a not-so Responsible Older Sister
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: Things my sister must know! 1. Snowball the unicorn does not exsist 2. Miss Penelope does not control her life 3. WCD is not a good place for children 4. Your cast is not a drum 5. Ice cream goes in the mouth, not the nose. 6. I am not avalible on weekends!
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe my mom did this to me! I'm probably never going to survive this traumatic experience.

Why?

Because Brianna just broke her arm!

And when my parents find out they are going to kill someone.

NAMELY ME!

I better start preparing my coffin. I've already decided that I'm going to give half my allowance to Chloe and the other half to Zoey, my awesome BFFs. Brianna is going to get my old princess sugar plum miniature vanity.

That girl is seriously obsessed!

I mean she has about a billion princess sugar plum posters. And she thinks that there is an invisible baby unicorn in her closet named snowball.

It all started when Brianna decided that snowball needed to go for a walk.

"Mommy! Daddy! Snowball and I are going out to the park to find the magical fairy dust fountain. Then we can heal her wounded leg!"

"Okay," said mom drowsily, completely exhausted.

Why?

Because the last three nights Brianna has been crying about Snowball's, "Wounded" leg.

That girl has some serious issues! If only mom and dad would listen to me about that mental hospital.

I was so busy writing in my diary I didn't notice the last part.

"Nikki? Will you take Brianna to the park?"

I just stood up and said, "No way! Not without some of those guards the president has!" But I just said that inside my head so nobody heard it but me.

Instead I said, "Uh sure."

So we walked to the park. Brianna dragged me over to the giant fountain where she pulled out a spoon and started feeding Snowball the invisible unicorn.

"Snowball! Test at your wings!" Brianna yelled at thin air. I rolled my eyes for dramatic effect.

After a few minutes of "Flying" Brianna decided that we needed to get ice cream. I was broke and I told her that but she wouldn't listen.

"Hey dude! Do you have any money I can borrow? I miss George Washington." I can't believe she actually said that! And the worst thing was the stranger wasn't a dude. It was my english teacher!

I quickly dragged Brianna away. I didn't want anymore catastrophes. So I just parked my butt on the nearest bench and zoned out.

I don't really remember the next part to well. Just Brianna's last words.

She was on top of the tunnel connecting the rock wall to the slides. Brianna was sitting in a position you would ride a horse in.

"GO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she took a leap. I jumped off the bench and rushed to save her.

It was too late. Snowball had apparently decided to take a dive. Brianna was leaning forward.

With a crunch she landed on her hand and burst into tears. I rushed over but Brianna was too busy scolding Snowball.

"I told you we weren't ready for the bucking trick yet!" she said between sobs."

"Brianna are you okay?" I asked her. "Why did you do it?"

"Miss Penelope said it'd be fun! She was wrong!" Brianna whined. I quickly picked her up and ran home. I'd better get comfortable with my room because when my parents find out about this they are going to ground me for life!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to skip ahead to the part where after a week of pain Brianna's finally wearing the stupid cast and is at home.

"Bum de dum dum!" Brianna hummed as she tapped on her new cast. She had already gotten it signed by four people, Mom, Dad, Me and Snowball. I tried to make my name as small as I could.

I couldn't figure out how Brianna got Snowball to sign her cast until I saw her "Helping" Snowball sign a no bucking contract. So I knew Brianna just wrote it herself.

Today Brianna was teaching Miss Penelope how to spell Cooties. "C-O-O-T-I-E-S SPELLS COOTIES!" she sang loudly and off key. I had to cover my ears.

And the worst thing was that Mom and Dad weren't doing anything about it! Aren't they supposed to be the parents?

So I was stuck breaking it to Brianna that Miss Penelope won't ever learn how to spell cooties because SHE'S JUST A STUPID PUPPET!

My sister is just so stupid sometimes.

Brianna, of course, didn't listen. "Miss Penelope isn't going to invite you to her birthday party!"

Well Good!

Because if she did then mom and dad would make me go!

And I would have to spend the entire day at a stupid party for a stupid puppet!

That would just stink!


End file.
